Londres
by Karla YtF
Summary: Apenas tenía dos días en la casa y ya la odiabas, Dios, Teddy, odias a tu propia hija. Hay algo que Teddy recuerda de sus padres. Su propio llanto antes de que Tonks lo dejara para ir con Remus.


**Londres**

_Karla_

Londres

_I knew it was reserved,_

_but hoped whoever had reserved it had fallen over,_

_It looked as if today I'd be safe,_

_the train wasn't too busy,_

_but it did take a moment to recall,_

_a time when I was less fortunate._

_I remembered it with a chilling vividity when we were on the way to Brighton,_

_I knew it was going to be his seat as soon as I saw him on the platform,_

_unzipping, checking, zipping, and re-checking things,_

_Something about his face suggested that he had for years had a mustache and had not long since removed it._

_He wasn't going to think twice about disposing of me,_

_especially considering that he'd get the chance..._

_...to sit with you._

* * *

La noche era densa y el frío quemaba la piel.

La noche era densa, como una delgada capa de humo que cubre el cielo, las estrellas que ya no brillaban. Contaminación, obscenidad, calentamiento global, irresponsabilidad, delincuencia, estupidez, humanidad. Llamémosle como queramos Teddy, hay cosas que la magia no puede arreglar.

Dejaste Londres con la esperanza de olvidar por un momento, unos años, una vida; para dejar de lado el hecho de que este mundo está cambiando. Y no te gusta, odias, como muchos otros, la dirección que la humanidad ha tomado. Y aún así la noche es densa y el frío quema la piel.

El frío quemaba la piel. La quemaba tan real y tangible como tus pesadillas lo hacían cuando eras pequeño, aquellas que carbonizaban tu mente, las que te hacían llorar, a ti y a la dulce Andrómeda. Y al gato, al que no dejabas dormir, y a ti, que ya despierto no podías volver a la cama. Y a Harry, cansado y joven, quien, a tus dos años, como buen niño caprichoso que siempre has sido, era el único que podía hacer que tu llanto parara. Por una hora, por una semana, lo suficiente.

Y a Andrómeda de nuevo, tu madre; no la segunda ni la otra, tu madre. Por que aceptémoslo y no nos engañemos, el mundo actual no está para romanticismos, ¿Cómo llamar a una mujer que nunca viste, que nunca conociste, _madre_? ¿Cómo saber si ella hubiera estado contigo todos aquellos días en los que enfermabas por estar parado bajo la lluvia, preguntándote? No, eso no lo sabes y eso nunca lo sabrás, si ella, Nymphadora, hubiera sido como Andrómeda. Ellos dicen que sí; pero todos necesitamos una confirmación propia, vivirlo nosotros mismos; así de crueles somos los seres humanos, magos o muggles. Así de desconfiados somos. Sí, fue Andrómeda tu madre, como Harry tu padre, a pesar de que aprendieras la diferencia cuando nació James. Nunca antes te había visto a ti como lo vio a él desde el primer momento.

Aún así, en tu pequeño mundo, en tu mundo conceptual, donde la afirmación pende de la comprobación; Harry era el padre de tu vida; no conociste más, nunca sabrás si así hubiera sido Remus. Lo dudas, nuevamente, James, Albus y Lily te hicieron darte cuenta que no es igual, por más que Harry lo intentó, no fuiste para él lo que ellos fueron. Siempre el vaso medio lleno, las mismas preguntas.

Conociste el amor gracias a ellos, la responsabilidad, el miedo; la familia; pero no a Remus ni a Dora; de ellos no sabes nada, no recuerdas nada. Nada, excepto esto.

Este ruido en tu cabeza, que no era real y al mismo tiempo lo era. Apenas tenía dos días en la casa y ya la odiabas, Dios, Teddy, odias a tu propia hija.

Apretando sus puños contra los oídos, fuerte para cubrirlos y al mismo tiempo cubrir la cara y no escucharla más. No se trataba de dejar que Victorie fuera a verla, era el hecho de que él no iría, no podía. No podía acercársele, no podía verla a los ojos; no con aquellos pensamientos enfermos en su cabeza; no sintiendo esa frustración, esa desesperación ante el llanto de la bebé.

Era hermosa, idéntica a su madre. Apenas tenía cabello y los ojos, azules como los de cualquier recién nacido, no sabría si se quedarían así, como los de Victorie y los de su abuela, pero Teddy ya sabía que su hija era hermosa, bella como nunca pudo pensar de otra mujer que no fuera Victorie, más bella incluso, perfecta.

Andrómeda Ginevra Lupin; _Andy_, la llamó inmediatamente James en el hospital, su padrino.

_- ¿Estás seguro?. - Teddy la miró sonriendo._

_- Te prometo que la siguiente se llamará Fleur. - Victorie no respondió a la sonrisa, miraba con preocupación a su esposo, quien ahora cargaba entre brazos a la pequeña Andy, con tan solo una hora de nacida. La hazaña verdadera era el hecho de que Victorie pudiera preocuparse por él antes, cuando todo el cuerpo de ella gritaba el cansancio que el parto le había dejado._

_- Me refiero a tu mamá. - Y Victorie sabía que Teddy entendió desde un inicio, sabía que Teddy había intentado desviar el tema; conocía a su esposo y generalmente era lo suficiente discreta como para saber cuando callar. Pero esta vez no, esto lo marcaría._

_- No. - Respondió al fin él. - No sé si le hubiera gustado. - Continuó mirando al bulto entre sus brazos. - Además, mi abuela quería conocerla._

_- Fue cruel. - Interrumpió Victorie con lágrimas en los ojos. - Que haya muerto hace tan sólo dos días; realmente estaba emocionada por conocer a si bisnieta._

En aquel momento la pequeña había dormido demasiado, lo suficiente para que Teddy no lo recordara. El ruido, su llanto.

_- Odio ese sonido. - Era la noche anterior, la vez que lo recordó._

_- Está... llorando. - Victorie arqueó una ceja. - Los bebés lloran, ¿Sabes?_

_- No así. - Ella parecía no entender, él parecía sumido en un sueño, mirando al bebé en la cuna como si mirara al pasado._

_- ¿Cómo dices que llora? - En su voz, aparecía un tono de recelo, por su puesto, una madre por fin._

_- Como yo. - _

No, Teddy no recordaba ni sabía ni nunca pudo entender nada de sus padres. Las fotos e historias no habían sido nada, no le habían permitido recordar.

En un momento de debilidad, hace algunos años, Harry le había confesado algo que nunca a nadie le había dicho. Un consuelo, el hecho de que por alguna razón tenía impregnado un olor a vainilla, un olor suave, casi indetectable, un olor que en su corazón, sabía, era de su madre.

Pero Teddy, quien siempre fue amado por tanta gente, no tenía nada; nada de ninguno de los dos. Excepto una cosa, el llanto, su propio llanto. Siempre lo había escuchado, desde pequeño lo acompañaba. Era el ruido que lo despertaba por las noches. El que olvidó por unos años, desde que se enamorara de Victorie. El mismo ruido que ahora su bebé hacía.

El sabía, desde antes de que Andrómeda se lo confirmara, que se trataba del mismo llanto que su madre escuchó por última vez. Con el que él mismo le pidió que se quedara y ella, como él, no quiso seguir escuchando.

Nunca la juzgó por eso, por haber escogido a su esposo antes que a su hijo. Después de todo, nunca la conoció para poder juzgarla. Eran dos extraños, unidos por un pasado que poco ya importaba.

A Teddy le hubiera gustado recordar un olor como Harry y sin embargo, lo que tenía para él era algo de sí mismo, algo que su madre desconoció.

En sus sueños, Teddy le solía gritar a una dama de cabello rosa que regresara, que no se fuera, que él la amaba y la necesitaba, que sería bueno, que ya no lloraría y que ya no despertaría a nadie por la noche. Y ella, bella y brillante en la oscuridad de las pesadillas, se daba la vuelta, lo ignoraba.

Lo recordó la primera vez que había escuchado a Andy llorar, aquella primera noche. Recurrió entonces a su único confidente.

_- No lo dudo. - Le dijo Harry en voz baja después de escuchar por primera vez sobre aquellos sueños, sosteniendo a la bebé. - Pero tampoco dudo que ella misma no estuviera llorando en esos momentos._

_- Yo no lo sé. - Respondió al cabo de unos segundos. - Nunca la conocí._

_- Te amaron. - Le dijo en un tono que Teddy conocía, era enojo y amargura. Cómo el que había usado otras veces, cuando le hablaban acerca de la Guerra. - Así como tú amarás a ésta bebé._

Seguramente acabarás odiándola, te dijiste a ti mismo en ese momento, seguramente acabarás tomando otra copa de vino o recordando los gritos de desesperación de Andrómeda, cuando cedía a la amargura y la soledad en la que vivía. O el brillo en los ojos de Harry al sostener a sus hijos. O las fotos opacas de tus padres, que nunca lo fueron. O sus tumbas bajo la lluvia, que no te hablaban, que no te decían nada y sólo era hasta que Andrómeda o Harry te encontraban y te llevaban de regreso y no dormían por que, como niño caprichoso que siempre has sido, te enfermabas por la noche.

Seguramente acabarás odiando a tu propia hija, por el sólo hecho de llorar. Y Victorie acabará odiándote a ti, por ignorar. Pero después de todo eso está bien, ese parece ser tu plan.

Y tus manos tiemblan al reconocerlo, las lágrimas caen directo al suelo, con los ojos apretados y los puños aún intentando ahogar el ruido de su llanto. Seguramente Andy ahora grita lo mismo que tú gritaste y ahora tú Teddy, como Nymphadora, prefieres ignorar.

Después de todo hay cosas que la magia no puede arreglar.

La contaminación, la violencia, la ignorancia, el calor de la noche, la brutalidad, las malas escenas de películas independientes, la impunidad, el salvajismo, los vestidos de bolitas rosas que Victorie suele usar, el arte creado para vender únicamente, las enfermedades que trae Harry consigo actualmente, las que se llevó consigo Andrómeda, la indiferencia, la decadencia de Londres y del resto del mundo, tus recuerdos, los de ella, los de ellos dos y especialmente, los gritos de la bebé.

Hace tiempo que no vas a Londres, sería bueno regresar.

* * *

**N/A:**

¿Quién dice que la siguiente generación no puede ser angsty?

Creo que este es de los últimos fics de la saga de Teddy adulto que hago. No dudo que me saldrán ganas para otros en el futuro, pero al menos no lo planeo ya. Tengo demasiadas ganas de escribir muchos fics de Dark!Harry y Angst!Harry post DH.

Amo las reviews, si pudiera tener sexo con las reviews lo haría. Sólo que seguramente sería non-con.

Verso del inicio por Alex Turner.

Gracias por su tiempo.

* * *

**05 Mayo 2009**


End file.
